


Birthday Fic

by Zumuyuki



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, a little bit of angst i guess, basically just them being happy, but not really, like it's just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumuyuki/pseuds/Zumuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just them being happy and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisloveisradiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisloveisradiant/gifts).



> This is for you, my dear~  
> I hope you like your birthday present, even thought it has no plot. I'm really sorry about that by the way.
> 
> I know the title is shit, and I maybe add a better one later, I'm so sorry

Finally, he could be happy.

He spoke to Yata the other day. He spoke about how he felt and why.   
The thing with Mikoto, that he didn't trust him and wasn't even a bit interested in him. In the beginning, Yata didn't understand that, because Mikoto saved them, right?   
But Fushimi told him that he didn't need Mikoto because he had Yata and that was everything he wanted.   
And then, he finally understood. He smiled at him and said that they could leave HOMRA together.   
But Fushimi didn't want to. He knew how much HOMRA meant to Yata and that they couldn't just leave it like that.  
Now they shared an apartment and lived there more or less happily.

While they were in the bar, Fushimi didn’t say much. He still just sat there, staring around and doing nothing. But it didn't matter to him anymore when his Yata spoke to the others. After all, he had him all for himself in the evening.

But his life still wasn’t complete. Still not perfect.

Yes, he did speak to the red head, but he kept the most important thing to himself.  
Okay, not completely to himself. He implied it, but he knows Yata didn't get it. He was such a virgin.

He sat in the bar like every day and watched Yata while he spoke excitedly to Erik and Kamamoto.  
It was amazing how much enthusiasm for life one only person could have.  
A little smile appeared on his face, but he turned his head around so no one could see it.

Somebody plucked on his shirt and he turned around. Anna stood there, smiling at him.  
"You look better than usual. Did you find an apartment?" the small girl asked and looked questioningly at him.  
Saruhiko just nodded and a nearly soft smile appeared on his face again. He pet Anna's head and she went back to Mikoto.  
He turned around again to complete his daily task of 'staring at Misaki until he notice him', just to see that said one looked in his direction.  
"Saru? Wanna go into the city?" the ginger asked and gave him a smile.  
"Yeah, why not? Is anyone else coming with us?" Saruhiko asked him and gave him the 'I hope not' look.  
"Nah, they say they are busy, so it's just us" Yata replied and sighed. Actually, they said they would come with him but after he said he would ask Saru they said they didn't trust him. But it didn't really matter to him because Saruhiko was his best friend and he would never reject him.  
Fushimi nodded and stood up waiting at the door for Yata who talked to Mikoto. It still hurt when they talked but he could ignore it. He was sure that this feeling would stop at one point, or at least he always told himself that.

After Yata and he exited the bar, he calmed down a little, looking at his friend while they walked.  
"Oi, do I have something on my face or is there some other reason why you look at me all the time?" the boy asked and grinned. He noticed that Saru looked at him all the time and he couldn't say that he wanted him to stop. It was nice to know that he was the spotlight of his friend and it made him proud that he was one of the few things that interested his best friend.  
"No…" Fushimi said and looked away but Misaki was sure that his cheeks went all red. He smiled to himself and looked away as well.  
As they reached the park, Saru stopped and looked at the lake. It was summer and many people where in the park, little kids playing in the water.  
Yata sat down on the grass, placed his skateboard next to him and closed his eyes.  
"Do you remember when we were in high school and came here after school? You’d always just sit there and say nothing and I would always be too shy to say something either and it just was so awkward but we did it anyway? Good old times…" Yata chuckled, opened one eye and looked up to Fushimi.  
"Good old times? That was one year ago, you idiot" Fushimi said and clicked his tongue. "But yes, I remember."  
Not wanting to stand any longer, he sat down next to his friend and closed his eyes.  
"Saru? Do you think you can handle this? Ya' know, HOMRA and all that? I see that you're not comfortable in there. You sure you want to stay?" Yata broke the silence between them and looked him straight into the eyes.  
He let out a breath he didn’t know he had held in.  
"Yes I'm sure that I don't want to leave. I know how much they mean to you, even if I don't understand why you consider them as your family. So I'll stay. And at least I have something to do."   
"Have you ever considered about getting, you know, a job?" Yata asked sarcastically and grinned.  
Fushimi just rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "There is nothing interesting in getting a job, Misaki~" He smirked and glanced at his friend.  
The other one’s face turned red and he yelled at him: "I told you not to use my first name!"  
Fushimi just laughed quietly at his usual reaction. He liked his name. He liked the way it sounded when he said it, the way it tasted and that it suited his Misaki perfectly. He had to say it again and again because it just was so perfect and he thought if he didn't say it every day the other may get away from him. He didn't want that. It was HIS Misaki after all and no one else was supposed to say his name like he did.  
Yata calmed down, shooting one last glare at Saru's direction and laying down again.  
They stayed like this for quite a while and Yata almost fell asleep. Fushimi helped him get up and they walked home.

When they arrived at their apartment Yata went to bed and almost immediately fell asleep. Because they had to share a bed Saruhiko stayed awake, unable to sleep like usual. So he sat in the living room, working on the computer he bought himself a month ago.  
Three hours later he heard footsteps and looked up just to see Yata in boxer shorts, a shirt and a blanket wrapped around him. His eyes where sleepy and he just looked so adorable, Fushimi almost chuckled.  
"Why are you still awake?" The ginger asked his friend and yawned.  
"I could ask you the same, Misaki" He answered and looked down at his computer again.  
"Come to bed, you didn't sleep for days, you could at least try, ya know?"   
Saruhiko sighed and closed the computer. He knew that no matter if he laid down or not, he wouldn't be able to sleep, but Misaki was right. He should try.  
He stood up and followed Misaki to the bedroom. They both laid down on one side of the bed and Yata turned off the lights.  
Yata fell asleep easily but Fushimi ended up staying awake most of the night.

Waking up in the morning was, well, awkward. They must have snuggled up while they slept, because they woke up feeling the body of the other pressed against them. It wasn't really uncomfortable but it was still strange.  
Yata started giggling and Fushimi just blushed.  
After the ginger stopped laughing he turned around and looked at his best friend. He pulled Fushimi into his arms and smiled.  
"Good morning, Saru~", he said with joy and hugged him. Fushimi just sighed and said something under his breath that sounded like a grumpy "get off me". Misaki just pouted at this, still not letting the other out of his grip.  
"I'll let you free when you finally talk to me and say what you have to say. I know there is something you haven’t told me, but if you really want to cope with me you have to tell me everything that bothers you! You can trust me, I promise."  
"… I don't feel comfortable talking about it" was the murmured answer, thought Saruhiko stopped fighting for his freedom. "Maybe later, but not yet." Misaki nod and cuddled up against him some more.  
"I'd... like to stay like this for a bit longer, is that okay for you?" Yata carefully asked his black haired friend, hoping they could stay like this. It felt too good to stop, but if he had to he would do it.  
A tiny smile appeared on Fushimi's lips and he nod. He didn't have anything to lose and it was quite comfortable, so why not?

They ended up staying like this for two hours and when they were at the bar later everyone asked where they had been. Yata just stumbled something about waking up late and was too embarrassed to say anything else. Saruhiko just sat at his usual place at the bar and chuckled about him.


End file.
